Muérdago
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] [Lyredy] [Gruvia] [Gruvion] Una leyenda de hace muchos años atrás protagonizada por el dios de La Paz nos cuenta una hermosa historia de amor escondida destrás del tan famoso muérdago, esa misma planta que le quito la vida. Según las tradiciones se dice que ahora para que una pareja tenga amor eterno deben besarse bajo el muérdago.


**Hola hermosuras, acá les traigo esta hermosuras aquí Muérdago con mucho cariño...**

 **Está linda historia va para nuestro primer día de Navidad de la página Fanfics Fairy Tail de Facebook.**

* * *

 **-Múerdago-**

 **.**

 **.**

Navidad; la época del año donde todas las personas buscan un tiempo para poder reunirse con sus familias, para compartir, comer alimentos deliciosos, comprar o hacer regalos, iluminar y decorar sus casas, demostrar el aprecio que sienten por otros por medio del calor de sus almas y lo que su espíritu mismo esta dispuesto a dar. Sí, para muchos los días más hermosos que se puedan vivir, se espera casi todo el año para que el hermoso mes de diciembre llegue y lógicamente la emoción por saber que ha traído Santa o el mismo niño dios en algunos países demuestra la ansiedad y la emoción que los seres humanos en algún momento de nuestra vida pasamos.

Todos en cada una de las culturas tienen sus propias creencias, sus religiones y su forma de ver las cosas, pero todo remite a una sola cosa, esa pequeña palabra que enmarca todo lo que hacemos y buscamos durante este mes y toda nuestra vida, eso que el dinero nunca podrá comprar y que solo se obtiene cuando nuestros objetivos y metas se cumplen y tenemos a los que amamos de nuestro lado, definitivamente esas dos palabras, valga la redundancia que te hacen feliz, "la felicidad".

Finalmente lo que todos los seres humanos quieren es llegar a sentir ese hinchazón en el corazón que esta directamente relacionado con nuestros labios formando una hermosa sonrisa y ese dolor en el estomago que se te hace de tanto reir porque es el nivel máximo de la felicidad….Ojala yo pudiera sentir ese sentimiento recorrerme el cuerpo en este momento, daría todo lo que fuera porque mi corazón dejara de apretar tanto en mi pecho causándome este horrible dolor que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera puedo dejar que mis lágrimas caigan para aliviar toda la carga que circula por cada una de mis venas porque nunca sería capaz de dañar el momento más importante de la vida de mi hermano y el de ella.

Mi mano tiembla en frente de esa puerta de madera que me separará para siempre de la única mujer que he amado desde que tengo doce años, desde que la vi por primera vez entrar en el salón de clase con sus dos colitas atando su corto y azulado cabello. De la mujer más especial, hermosa y tierna que he conocido en todos mis veintidós años...Respiro hondamente porque la verdad no estoy seguro si tengo las fuerzas necesarias para hacer esto, para verla sin demostrar mi dolor y todas las emociones que me provocaría tan solo estar frente a ella y asimilar que nunca será para mí.

Levanto mi mano y la dejo en el aire porque se queda congelada y no toca la maldita puerta, solo quiero escapar, largarme muy lejos y no tener que presenciar el momento más cruel que marcara mi vida por completo. Cualquier persona en mi situación desearía lo peor en la nueva vida que van a empezar y que todos les salga mal, pero aunque quisiera no puedo, los quiero tanto a los dos que moriría si algo malo les pasa. Nunca podría sentir algún sentimiento oscuro por mi hermanito, compartimos el mismo vientre y yo jamás fui capaz de ser lo suficientemente valiente para decir que yo también amaba a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

¿Cómo luchar por la hermosa chica cuando te confiesa que está enamorada tan locamente de aquel que comparte tu sangre, tu vida, tus más profundos secretos y travesuras? Ni siquiera fue necesario para mi que me lo dijera, la conozco tan bien que supe en que momento ese color carmesí en sus mejillas le pertenecía a Gray. ¿Por qué yo fui quien perdió? ¿Por qué tenía que fijar mis ojos y corazón en ella cuando no iba a ser para mi?

— ¿Crees que le paso algo, Med? No contesta y se está haciendo algo tarde para llegar a la iglesia –Su voz me paraliza, siempre tan suave y tierna, tan noble y preocupada por los demás, si supiera cuanto me duele perderla sé que sacrificaría su felicidad y no se casaría con mi hermano para no hacerme esto, pero prefiero sufrir en silencio que romper la perfecta armonía que ella con tan solo su presencia crea en nuestro hogar aunque ahora lo hará en el hogar que tendrán ellos dos.

— No te preocupes, linda. Ya va a llegar. –Escucho un pequeño lloriqueo por parte de la dueña de mi corazón, esos que hace cuando está nerviosa y las cosas no le salen bien mostrando lo consentida y mimada que es, ese hermoso sonido que emite cuando hace un puchero y su ceño se frunce demostrando que está muy preocupada por algo.

— Pero Gray-sama debe pensar que ella se arrepintió, ya han pasado quince minutos desde que se supone que debió haber llegado. –Está tan nerviosa que su voz tiembla, su manera de hablar en tercera persona fue lo que principalmente me llamo la atención de ella pero no fui al único al que le agrado. — Además ella quiere que Lyon-san este con ella porque no imagina entrar sin él, no tiene a nadie más –El grupo de los mellizos desde el momento en que ella se sentó en el pupitre del lado de Gray tuvo un nuevo integrante, la rarita con nombre de fenómeno climatológico no dudo en hablar con el asocial de mi hermano. Su nombre que me hace recordarla cada vez que las nubes se ponen grises y cargadas, cada vez que escucho las gotas caer y saber que Juvia existe y que ahora su sonrisa ya nunca podrá ser mía.

— ¡Por Dios, Juvia! Gray espero cinco años por este momento, espera te conoce mucho antes de que fueran novios ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?...no creo que se muera por esperar media hora más. Además las novias deben de hacerse esperar, morirá cuando te vea entrar y es que estas tan hermosa –La voz de su mejor amiga Meredy la reconocería donde fuera, esa peli rosa es como la hermana que mi prima Ultear nunca tuvo y compagino inmediatamente con Juvia cuando se conocieron. Es una chica noble y dulce, nuestra relación es algo distante pero es una chica divertida, ella también apoyaba a Juvia para que le dijera a Gray lo que sentía porque cualquier persona que la conoce bien solo le desea lo mejor para ella.

— Ammm Gray-sama y Lyon-san tenían doce y Juvia once, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se conocieron ¿No? –Y ahora Juvia ha entrado en su faceta soñadora e imaginativa, cuando habla del pasado y más sobre Gray siempre su tono de voz es más alto y el timbre de ella tiene un deje de felicidad, como si de sus mismos ojos se pudieran formar corazones. — y Juvia que tenía miedo de ser transferida de curso, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Yo también creo que conocernos fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, mi hermano ahora es inmensamente feliz y los momentos que pase con ella son inolvidables, muchos tristes, algunos algo descabellados y tontos pero los más hermosos cuando reímos hasta que nos dolía la panza, tendré que buscar una forma de arrancármela del corazón, sin embargo por el momento será tan duro que no sé cómo me levantare mañana, cuando sepa que todas mis esperanzas han muerto junto con el amor que en mi pequeño corazón vivía y para rematar soy su padrino de anillos y quien la entregará en el altar.

Su padre murió hace algunos años, es una chica huérfana e hija única, no tiene familia, de echo somos los únicos en su familia por eso decidió que yo fuera quien la entregará a mi hermano. ¿Es irónico no? Soy su confidente, su consejero, la persona que le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para confesarle sus sentimientos a mi hermano y lo hice únicamente porque sabía lo que él sentía por ella y que por ser tan idiota no le diría. Él que debe aparentar estar feliz mientras camina por la iglesia con ella y finalmente dársela a Gray.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? –Está vez es Lucy la que habla, otra de sus amigas y la novia de uno de nuestros mejores amigos, Natsu.

— Juvia se está muriendo…Van a ser marido y mujer, ella va a vivir con él. Su sueño se está volviendo realidad y esta noche…Juvia tiene mucho miedo.

— Es verdad Juvia, ambos respetaron su juramento de castidad. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Solo tienes que tener confianza en ti misma y amar a Gray como el hará contigo, verás que será la mejor noche de tu vida. — ¡Queremos todos los detalles! –Esto ya es demasiado para mí, para mi pobre voluntad. Golpeo en la puerta porque no quiero retrasarla más, ni mucho menos hacer sufrir a Gray que debe estar pegado del techo porque Juvia no llega, ayer no dejaba de hablar de su boda, de lo emocionado que estaba y de cuanto la amaba. Si no supiera que ese tonto la va a cuidar y respetar como yo mismo lo haría nunca se la daría.

Lo primero que veo cuando la puerta se abre es su deslumbrante sonrisa, sus brazos rodean mis hombros con dificultad por su estatura y por el complicado vestido que trae puesto. — Juvia pensó que no ibas a venir –respiro hondamente y la aparto de mí para que esto no sea tan difícil, aunque verla tan hermosa y con ese vestido tan precioso que luce de maravilla en su cuerpo es una maldita tortura. Sus parpados tienen un hermoso brillo azul y sus pestañas se ven más largas. Sus amigas se han esmerado en ponerla como una diosa para este día tan especial.

— ¿Creerías que iba a dejar sola a mi mejor amiga en su día más importante? –Meredy y Lucy se acercan a saludarme, sin ninguna razón aparente la peli rosa me abraza más de diez segundos y comienzo a sentirme raro porque un abrazo cuando tengo este nudo en la garganta me hará llorar en cualquier momento y no puede pasar, jure no llorar delante de ellos y debo mantener mi promesa, pero ella está rompiendo mi corazón y el muro que me he encargado en construir, al soltarse sus ojos jade se clavan en mi como si supiera que escondo algo y me convenzo de que estoy loco porque a nadie le he confesado mis sentimientos, me los he guardado durante muchos años y es imposible que ella sepa algo al respecto.

— ¡Estás muy guapo, Lyon! –Por algo dicen que las mujeres son algo locas, Meredy siempre con sus comentarios fuera del lugar cuando yo en lo que menos me fije hoy fue en mi aspecto. Debo verme desastroso, hoy ya estoy muerto, la razón más importante de mi vida se va a ir de mi lado, mi vida va a dejar de tener sentido. ¿Qué importa mi aspecto?

— Gracias, Med –Su sonrisa es tierna y se acerca a mí, con sus delicadas manos toma mi corbatín y me lo acomoda mientras sonríe para luego volverme a mirar directamente, odio que haga eso porque no puedo sostenerle la mirada, desvío a Juvia mis ojos, estos se me hacen agua y los aprieto fuerte para no dejar que ninguna lagrima salga de su prisión.

— ¿Tienes los anillos? –la voz de Meredy me vuelve a la realidad y le asiento buscándolos en mis bolsillos, siento un mini infarto cuando no encuentro el cofre en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón y tampoco en los traseros. ¡Mierda! No puede ser real ¿Dónde los deje? ¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Trato de recordar todos los sitios posibles donde los anillos pueden estar y con lo mal que he estado estos últimos días los pude haber dejado en cualquier lado. ¿Por qué justo ahora cuando ya estamos sobre el tiempo? — Yo...¡Adelántense a la iglesia! –cuando estoy a punto de salir corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de eso siento que una fuerza me lo impide.

— Aquí están, Lyon –Meredy con una sonrisa algo contagiosa saca el cofre del bolsillo de mi camiseta y los toma llevándolos hacia ella.

— Mejor yo los llevo.

— Creo que es lo mejor para todos –Me pica el ojo y enseguida los guarda en su bolso púrpura que combina a la perfección con su vestido morado algo corto y tallado a su cuerpo.

— ¡Juvia ya está lista! –Lucy le termina de acomodar el velo en el rostro y me veo obligado a mirar a otra parte para morderme el labio fuertemente y aguantar este sentimiento. La rubia de su amiga me ve con sus ojos chocolates bien grande y entiendo lo que me quiere decir, que debo halagar a la novia o pasaré como un grosero.

— Quedaste preciosa, Juvia. –La peli azul sonríe y toma de su cintura unas puntas del vestido para lucirlo — ¿Crees que a Gray-sama le guste? El no quiso verlo por los agüeros extraños de los matrimonios.

— Tendremos que llamar una ambulancia para que atienda a Gray después de verte, estoy seguro que se morirá al verte.

— Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama se muera, no cuando están a punto de casarse -Sonrío, Juvia siempre se toma todo tan literal para empeorarlo con la imaginación de fantasía que tiene.

— Ven Juvia, te voy a ayudar a subir al auto –con algo de esfuerzo Lucy le ayuda a bajar las escaleras a Juvia porque su vestido esta tan enorme que no cabe en ningún lado. Yo con ganas de ayudarla quiero bajar pero antes de hacerlo Meredy vuelve a detenerme.

— Sabes que quiero a tu prima como a mi propia hermana y a Gray y a ti como a mis mejores amigos...-Me toma de la mano suavemente y enternece su mirada, me extraña tanto su comportamiento que siento como mi ceja se levanta en sorpresa—Solo quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que necesites y puedes contarme lo que quieras –No sé qué decirle, nunca le contaría lo que me pasa a Meredy y mucho menos por la amistad que tiene con mi prima. Esta loca si piensa que le voy a contar algo. Al ver que no hay respuesta de mi parte se pone más en punta pues con sus tacones no logra alcanzarme y me acaricia un mechón de mi cabello.

— Listo, ahora si te ves perfecto.

— ¡Meredy, Lyon-san, Gray-sama está esperando a Juvia en la iglesia! –Asiento con mi cabeza y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para escapar de este momento incomodo, la peli rosa tarda en bajar y cuando aparece en las escaleras trae un abrigo blanco en sus manos que le dificulta la vista, muy probablemente es de Juvia porque combina con su vestido y por la forma del escote necesita ser cubierto en la calle ya que hace frío afuera y en cualquier momento puede empezar a nevar.

Meredy baja corriendo y su tacón le hace una mala pasada, no tardó en reaccionar pues será un buen golpe si no la atrapo, suelto todo lo que tengo en la mano y aunque pierdo el equilibrio ella cae encima de mi sin recibir un solo golpe.

— ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto por instinto aunque a mí me duele todo el trasero. — Lo siento, Lyon. Soy tan torpe que no vi eso. - Sus ojos se ven mejor de cerca, los tiene finamente delineados y las sombras en su párpado los hacen ver hermosos. Su boca está ligeramente abierta y su pecho sube y baja muy agitado.

— Ten más cuidado cuando bajes por las escaleras, mujer. –Ella se levanta primero y su vestido se le ha subido más de la cuenta, siento como la sangre llega a mis mejillas y veo a otro lado para evitar la tentación y especialmente para que no se dé cuenta de lo que vi, usa ropa interior muy atrevida y no debería andar con eso en la calle. Es una mujer muy hermosa y jamás en todos los años de conocerla lo había notado.

Grita estruendosamente al ver que se le había subido el vestido, sus mejillas no tardan en colorearse, de un rojo más encendido que el de Juvia y aprieta el abrigo fuertemente para salir corriendo y entrar en el carro. Me siento adelante porque se supone que voy a conducir, Juvia esta atrás jugando con sus dedos en un acto claro de nerviosismo y Lucy no hace más que tomarse fotos, mi copiloto avergonzada no se atreve a mirarme y es muy tonta ya que trajo el abrigo de Juvia pero olvido el suyo.

Quiero que el camino a la iglesia sea mucho más largo, pienso en los terribles accidentes sin víctimas fatales que podríamos sufrir en ese momento para cancelar todo y ahora sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás, Juvia se me casa y con otro hombre, mi hermanito mellizo. Parqueo enfrente de la iglesia y Lucy se baja rápidamente a informar que hemos llegado, Meredy titiritando del frío sale a ayudar a salir a Juvia, le quita el abrigo, le arregla el velo y finalmente le da un abrazo largo para que pueda entrar sin tanto nervio.

— Siempre pensé que estabas loca por casarte tan joven pero ahora entiendo que el amor lo puede todo, que es lo único que necesitas para ser infinitamente feliz y que te quiero más que nadie, por favor nunca me olvides.

— Gracias, está tan asustada y feliz que Juvia nunca pensó que pudiera existir este sentimiento que siente. –Otra vez este nudo en la garganta. No, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que casarse tan joven? Meredy sonríe y revisa que tenga los anillos.

— Bien, nos vemos adentro y no olvides que el ramo es para mí.

— Juvia tratará de tener puntería, pero hazte en un lado donde ella te pueda ver.

— Yaaay–Si sigue afuera Meredy se congelara del frío y entra a la iglesia desapareciéndose de nuestra vista.

— Ya sabes que si no te sientes lista podría solo prender la moto y huir contigo. –Ella sonríe y ladea la cabeza. — Juvia ama a Gray con todas sus fuerzas, jamás le haría algo así. –Duele, quema y hace pedazos mi corazón esas palabras, solo tengo una única cosa que decirle antes de callar para siempre este amor. — Se muy feliz, Juvia –Flexiono mi brazo para que se sostenga y caminemos juntos estos últimos segundos, lo hace, toma todo el aire en sus pulmones y finalmente empezamos a caminar juntos. Vemos a Gray al mismo tiempo y ella aprieta mi brazo fuertemente, mi hermanito se irgue enseguida y empieza a respirar por la boca, solo lo hace cuando está muy asustado. Todos empiezan a vernos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo con esa novia tan hermosa? La iglesia está llena, mis piernas tiemblan en el camino y mi corazón grita que la alce y me la robe, que la secuestre llevándola a donde nunca la van a encontrar pero mi esperanza termina cuando llegamos y yo mismo se la entregó a Gray que no hace otra cosa que verla como un bobo enamorado.

En ni un solo segundo de la ceremonia se me quitan las terribles ganas de llorar pero al final de cuentas ya son marido y mujer, Juvia cumple su promesa y lanza el ramo para que Meredy lo atrape, ni siquiera tiene novio, está más que loca esa chica…Sobreviví pero aún me queda una nueva tortura, su fiesta de recién casados antes de que se vayan de luna de miel por toda Europa y después de eso por parte de América.

Lo único bueno de toda esta situación es que hay trago gratis, una tras una bebo cada copa que se me cruza en el camino y todo lo hago para que no pueda recordar nada de esta noche, de esta noche del infierno. Meredy, Ultear, Jellal y hasta el mismo Gray me dice que deje de beber y todos me preguntan que me está pasando. Nadie sabe nada de lo que me pasa y nunca se los diré, el alcohol es el único que me entiende, me escucha y no pregunta absolutamente nada.

Solo puedo escuchar como Meredy cada vez que una pareja se pone bajo ese maldito muérdago grita "Muérdago" y todos con sus palabras y ánimos los obligan a darse un beso. Juvia y Gray se pasean por todo el maldito salón y a cada rato se besan porque casualmente se quedan bajo el muérdago que decora el salón de fiestas. No aguanto ver más esto, solo quiero perder la consciencia, morirme de una buena vez por todas.

— ¡Muérdago! –Grita de nuevo Meredy ¿Adivinen quien se posó bajo el muérdago esta vez? Ya estoy mareado, es Jellal y Erza o ¿Juvia y Gray? Ya ni puedo distinguir, pero ¿Qué más da? Tomo otro whisky ya que la fiesta aún no termina y ya no me aguanto ver las ganas de mi tonto hermanito menor de ya acabar con su voto de castidad. Tonto suertudo, le va a quitar la inocencia al amor de mi vida. ¡Esto es una mierda! Tomo otro whisky y Meredy me lo quita de las manos como si tuviera algún derecho.

— Dame eso. –No hay nadie más en la mesa, ya todo está oscuro y las risas y el baile no son más que un fastidio para mí, todos están pasando una noche agradable y a nadie le importa el borrachín de turno, nunca le importe a nadie.

— No, ya es suficiente. Estas arruinando el mejor día de Juvia y de tu hermano Gray.

— Pues entonces me voy ¿A quién le importa lo que yo sienta? No quiero seguir arruinándoles la fiesta al par de enamorados –No sé verdaderamente si mis palabras salieron completas pero creo que lo dije bien. Me levanto y salgo al jardín del salón pero antes de poder llegar caigo al suelo y la que viene a ayudarme no es más que esa peli rosa que no ha dejado de fastidiarme en toda la fiesta diciendo que deje de beber. Me pone mi brazo en su hombro y me levanta aunque yo ya no tengo fuerzas para estar de pie, de repente las luces se encienden encegueciéndome y todos se quedan mirándonos, ¿Tan patético me veo? Debo causar risa pero más que todo lastima, muchas voces empiezan a repetir la misma palabra y no entiendo lo que está pasando. Solo he pasado una mala noche, no es para tanto.

— ¡Muérdago! –Debe ser en venganza por todas las veces que Meredy los echo al agua y ya le quieren que pase un rato de vergüenza.

— ¡Deben besarse! –Grita Juvia y yo solo quiero reír, el amor de mi vida me dice que me bese con otra mujer. Que irónico.

— Es diferente, nosotros no somos novios. –dice en su defensa y a mi todo me empieza a dar vueltas, solo quiero ¿vomitar? Sí, quiero vomitar y todos nos están molestando. No quiero arruinar la hora del pastel ¿O era hora del brindis? ¿Ya paso las fotos con los asistentes? ¿Dónde mierdas estoy?

— Quiero vomitar –le susurro a Meredy, si no me saca haré el peor ridículo de la vida y para quitárselos de encima ella me besa, ¿Me besó? La verdad ya ni sé que está pasando y lo que siento después es que todo se me devuelve, cuando soy consciente me doy cuenta que estamos en el jardín y Meredy me está sosteniendo para no caer, sus tacones están chorreados al igual que su pie descubierto por la forma de su zapato, por lo que veo estamos solos porque los recién casados están partiendo el pastel. Este no soy yo y empiezo a llorar como si fuera un niño perdido, no soy un borracho, no soy un arruina fiestas, soy solo un pobre imbécil que dejo ir al amor de su vida.

— No llores, está bien. Juvia será feliz con él y tú lo superaras. Te admiro por dejarla ir. -¿Juvia? ¿Por qué menciona a Juvia? Ella ya es un imposible para mí.

— Yo no soy así, perdón. Te vomite el zapato, lo siento, lo siento. Enserio lo siento… –Ella me abraza, está caliente aunque no tiene un abrigo. — Está bien, puedo comprarme otros. Tranquilo, puedes llorar en mi hombro. –Y en ese mismo instante todo se pone negro.

Siento como si la cabeza se me fuera explotar, no puedo abrir los ojos en su totalidad y todo comienza a girar. Después de unos dolorosos segundos puedo abrir un ojo pero no tengo ni idea donde estoy, las cortinas son moradas y obviamente es la habitación de una mujer. ¿Cómo llegué acá? ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? ¿Me acosté con una mujer por despecho? Busco la dueña de la habitación por todas partes y encuentro una cabeza rosa que se encuentra recostada en la silla casi como si estuviera flotando, si durmió toda la noche ahí creo que tendrá la peor torticolis de su vida.

— ¡Hey, Meredy! –Abre los ojos rápidamente algo asustada y me ve. Tiene unas ojeras gigantes y luce demasiado cansada.

— Por fin despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si me hubiera aplastado una banda de elefantes. La verdad no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué llegue acá?

— Ayer te pasaste de copas y te quedaste dormido cuando estábamos en el jardín del salón. Por cierto al caer me aplastaste un riñón –Que vergüenza, no puedo creer que me haya comportado de esa manera y mucho menos en la boda de mi hermano.

— Que pena Meredy, enserio no sé qué me pasó. –No puedo creer que me haya comportado como un imbécil y lo peor es que ella tuvo que aguantar mi tusa. — ¿Dije algo indebido? –Niega con la cabeza y me pasa agua que salta con burbujas. — Tomate esto. No, todos creyeron que solo querías divertirte y que estabas muy feliz por tu hermano que te pasaste de copas, al final les dije que estabas muy enfermo y que te iba a llevar a casa.

— ¿Tú me trajiste hasta acá? –A ella le parece muy divertido lo que dije porque no deja de reírse y el ruido me provoca golpazos en mi frágil cabeza. — Claro que no, no puedo cargarte. Le pedí a Jellal que me ayudará y pues aquí estas.

— Juvia, ¿Qué dijo? Soy la peor persona sobre este mundo –Y ahora tengo un cargo de consciencia que no aguanto, les arruine la fiesta.

— Juvia no quería irse hasta saber que había pasado contigo pero Gray la convenció porque perderían el vuelo si lo hacían. Hoy en la tarde me llamó, ya están en Paris y todo en el viaje les salió perfecto.

— ¿Hoy en la tarde? ¿Qué horas son? ¿Qué día es hoy? –Veo por las ventanas y la luz no es muy clara, ya debe estar anocheciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

— Son las seis y veinte del veinticinco de diciembre. Feliz Navidad Lyon. –Me levanto de golpe sorprendido por la noticia pero por el momento solo quiero entrar al baño. Miro a Meredy que también se levantó conmigo algo asustada por mi reacción y no necesito palabras porque dos segundos después me señala una puerta.

— Gracias. –estoy en ropa interior, ¿yo habré sido capaz de quitarme la ropa o alguien lo hizo por mí? Esta es la peor vergüenza que he pasado en mi vida…Me relajo y pienso en Juvia, en cómo debe estarla pasando en su luna de miel, en lo afortunado que es Gray por tenerla en su cama, en lo especial que fue para ella esa noche que yo jamás podré presenciar...Su virginidad, una mujer tan pura y linda nunca la encontrare en ninguna parte, sé que no seré capaz de reponerme de esto.

— Lyon, puedes bañarte. Estás en tu casa. –Meredy golpea fuertemente en la puerta del baño y me sorprendo. Me quito la ropa y un baño de agua caliente me va bien, pero el dolor en el corazón no se me quita con nada. Después de minutos de pensamientos nada saludables para mi espíritu el baño se abre de repente y trato de cubrirme porque la puerta de la ducha es de cristal.

— Tranquilo, no voy a ver nada...Aquí hay algo de ropa de Jellal para que te cambies.

— Siento haberte causado tantos problemas, ya deberías estar compartiendo la cena de Navidad con tu familia.

— No te preocupes, al igual tú no tienes con quien pasar este día porque Ultear se fue en un viaje de negocios y Juvia y Gray se fueron ayer. Además, mi familia es solo Jellal y pues nos gustaría que pasaras Navidad con nosotros.

— ¿Erza va a venir?

— Me temo que si –Un miedo profundo se apodera de mis huesos y niego con la cabeza, muy probablemente me va a matar por mi comportamiento de anoche y yo prefiero vivir.

— No te preocupes, me voy a casa. –abro la puerta y tomo la toalla para secarme. — No te voy a dejar solo. Pasa navidad con nosotros, en serio no hay ningún problema.

— Es mejor, ya me da vergüenza causarte más problemas. –Me envuelvo en la toalla y salgo al tapete, Meredy no se va al dejarme la ropa encima del inodoro y me ve a los ojos directamente.

— Soy la única que sabe porque te comportaste de esa manera anoche –Mi corazón se detiene súbitamente y trago toda la saliva que tengo en la boca.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Amas a Juvia y te alejaste de ella para que pudiera obtener su felicidad...-quiero negarlo, pero creo que anoche fui demasiado obvio ¿Alguien más se habrá dado cuenta de esto? ¡Mierda!— No le digas nada a ella ni a Gray, por favor.

— No te daré tiempo para pensar en ella, vamos a hacer que la olvides y que finalmente puedas vivir tu vida sabiendo que Juvia y Gray son marido y mujer. Soy la amiga que estará todo el tiempo a tu lado así que prepárate, seré tu confidente y una tumba y la que te ayudará a salir adelante. –sale del baño y me deja con la palabra en la boca, ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Es la Navidad más triste que he vivido aunque no lo demuestro, Meredy y Jellal son divertidos y Erza con sus juegos da mucho miedo aunque me he reído muchísimo y casi se me ha olvidado lo que paso esa noche. Juvia, Gray y Ultrear me dejaron su regalo. Pero yo trato de concentrarme en las palabras que me ha dicho Meredy, tal vez tenga razón, debo ocupar mi mente en otras cosas y dejar de pensar en Juvia. Es tiempo de dejarla ir y pensar en mi futuro, en mí y en encontrar la felicidad.

.

.

.

Así empieza mi rutina, trabajo muy duro la mayoría del día para no seguir pensando en ella y en la noche Meredy me escribe, hablamos hasta muy tarde y a veces hasta las horas de la madrugada. Nunca me imaginé que esa chica fuera divertida ni mucho menos que pudiéramos hablar horas y horas sin perder el tema de conversación.

Han sido meses difíciles, no puedo negar que siento la ausencia de Juvia en mi corazón y necesito hablar nuevamente con mi hermano frente a frente, estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que ahora se me hace muy extraño estar sin ellos. Todos estos meses sin Juvia han sido algo sencillos pero claramente es porque no tengo que verla y saber que no es mía, su viaje se alargó más de la cuenta pues Gray vio una oportunidad de negocios en Inglaterra y después de recorrer su itinerario de viaje volvieron a ese país, ya casi completan un año fuera de casa y aunque a veces siento que muero, que no puedo continuar, que necesito ver la sonrisa de Juvia nuevamente, Meredy ha tenido la suficiente paciencia para escucharme, subirme el ánimo y hacerme reír con esa peculiar risa como de foca.

No sé sinceramente que hubiera hecho sin ella, cada viernes salimos juntos y también todos los sábados que podemos porque a veces por su trabajo se nos es imposible vernos. Las primeras semanas me parecía asfixiante que estuviera tan pendiente de mi pero me doy cuenta que no es tan intensa como algunas personas. Respetamos nuestros horarios de trabajo y no es una carga hablar con ella, más bien es como el baño relajante al final del día. Hemos salido tantas veces que creo que le voy a quitar la mejor amiga a mi prima, cada viernes hacemos un plan diferente y se esmera porque todo salga a la perfección, en su habitación tiene un tablero de corcho donde con chinches de colores agrega cada una de las fotografías que nos sacamos en nuestras salidas, dice ella que es importante tener un objeto físico que represente una amistad, tiene una manilla de mejores amigas con Juvia y como no es mi estilo los accesorios ese tablero representa nuestra amistad. Ese objeto demuestra que tengo a una mujer muy especial a mi lado, la mejor amiga que he podido tener y que siempre tiene un nuevo repertorio de chistes para hacer de nuestros momentos los más especiales.

Me enseñó a patinar en la nieve y se cayó conmigo algunas veces para que no me sintiera mal por no saber patinar, vemos películas aunque debo aceptar que odio sus elecciones romanticonas y llenas de drama que me hacen dormir. Algunas veces trotamos y otras veces nos pasamos de sedentarios jugando a los video juegos y comiendo pizza hasta que nuestros estómagos se hinchan tanto que pareciera que fuéramos a explotar. Me empecine a comenzar un año nuevo para mí, tratando de olvidar lo que me aflige y ya no quiero seguir enamorado de Juvia, ella tiene que estar en mi pasado.

Meredy está recostada en mi cama, ni con Juvia tenía semejante confianza, tiene el celular en las manos esperando que Juvia se comunique porque van a volver hoy y ella quiere ser la primera en verla, el último país que visitaron fue Argentina y ya la distancia entre nosotros se va a acabar, estoy aterrado y ella lo sabe por eso no ha querido separase ni un segundo de mí. Hemos estado toda la noche en vela esperando en que momento llegan pero ella ya se ha quedado dormida y suavemente le quito el celular de las manos para que no lo tire al piso. Se revuelve un poco en la cama algo asustada y yo le acaricio ese cabello rosa, suave y sedoso para que vuelva a dormir.

— ¿Juvia llamó? -dice entre sueños mientras sube su pulgar a la boca para acariciar suavemente sus labios, es una de sus tantas manías, algo que debe tener desde niña pues siempre adquiere esa postura para dormir.

— Está bien aún no han llamado, vuelve a dormir –Subo la cobija para que ya no sienta frío y le apago la luz. Será un día difícil y necesito su apoyo más que nunca.

Estoy nervioso, las manos me sudan y el corazón me late de una manera descomunal, en cualquier momento pueden llegar a la casa y debo afrontar nuevamente mis sentimientos y ocultarlos.

— ¡Ya estamos en casa! –El ruido en la sala me sobresalta y sé que ha llegado la hora de afrontarlos, corro rápidamente a mi habitación para despertar a Meredy y ella sale corriendo emocionada sin medias ni zapatos por toda la casa gritando como loca, yo me tomo más mi tiempo para respirar y pensar en lo que voy a decir, cuando llego a la sala veo a una Juvia algo más bronceada y su cabello está mucho más largo.

— ¡Lyon! –Gray se apresura a abrazarme y yo lo abrazo a él, extrañaba tanto a ese idiota que algo dentro de mi corazón duele pero se alivia de verlos bien, Meredy ha llorado al igual que Juvia, ambas están llorando de felicidad por volverse a ver, dan pequeños brinquitos en su lugar y ahora sus ojos azules se dirigen a mí.

— ¡Lyon-san! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Los extrañaste? –Mi corazón vuelve a arder al verla y me doy cuenta que mi estómago no siente el mismo revoloteo al volverla a ver pero aún mi corazón se detiene al verlos, tengo que ir a respirar algo de aire afuera y saco como excusa el hecho de que les ayudare a subir sus maletas.

— Yo te ayudo, Lyon. – Meredy toma la maleta de Juvia y sube tras de mí, quiero gritar porque estoy desesperado, porque pensé realmente que la había olvidado pero me duele verla muy feliz tomada de la mano con Gray y orgullosa de esos anillos que llevan puestos. Meredy cierra la puerta tras de sí y respira hondamente para luego abrazarme y sonreír.

— Lyon debo decirte algo muy importante…esto que me estoy guardando desde hace muchos años y que si no te lo digo creo que voy a morir –La suelto porque nunca la había oido tan seria y sus ojos están temblando lo que me indica que esta nerviosa. — Sé que estabas muy enamorado de Juvia y por eso nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo, además primero quería que te olvidarás de ella pero ya espere demasiado y no puedo sopórtalo más –No me gusta que le de tantas vueltas a un asunto.

— Dime que es lo que pasa, me estas asustando.

— Me-me-me gustas mucho, Lyon. –Tiene que ser una maldita broma, eso no puede ser verdad. Meredy sabe por lo que yo pase, no puede ser igual de tonta y dejar que lo mismo le pase a ella porque no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos.

— No es gracioso Meredy, no cuando Juvia esta abajo. No es tiempo para tus bromas.

— No es una broma, Lyon. Enserio me encantas mucho, eres tan especial, divertido y te mereces una nueva oportunidad. -¿Qué mierdas le está pasando a Meredy? Pensé que era una mujer inteligente pero ahora no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando ¿Cómo se va a enamorar de mi cuando nunca le di pie para esto?

— No Meredy solo crees que me amas.

— Una mujer siempre está segura de sus sentimientos, lo que siento por ti es real y no es solo una creencia. -¿Qué pasará con nuestra amistad? No podré volver a ser yo al lado de ella después de esto, pensando en que solo lo hace porque está enamorada de mí, enamorada de un patético que no se puede arrancar a una mujer del corazón.

— ¡Eres una tonta, Meredy! ¿Cómo puedes arruinar nuestra amistad con semejante tontada?

— Esto no es una tontada, ya es tiempo de que superes a Juvia, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces, Lyon. No soy como Juvia pero yo puedo amarte como nadie nunca más lo hará y cuidarte, tratar que todo sea felicidad para ti.

— Todavía amo a Juvia y tú acabas de dañar todo lo que pensaba sobre ti. Hiciste todo esa actuación de fingir ser mi amiga únicamente para que me enamorará de ti, me decepcionas. Eres tan boba por fijarte en mí, ¿No entiendes que vas a sufrir lo que yo sufrí porque no te puedo corresponder?

— No fingí nada, todo lo que hice lo hice de corazón. Yo solo quería que estuvieras bien…Amarte no me hace boba, me hace humana y te pido que pienses en lo que te acabo de decir...Piensa bien en una respuesta y no importa la que sea por favor dámela, pero no ahora, debes aclarar tus pensamientos y descubrir quién ahora está en tu corazón.

— No hay ninguna respuesta, Meredy. Mi corazón le pertenece a Juvia y siempre será así...No quiero volverte a ver, nuestra amistad no volverá a ser la misma después de tu "valiente confesión". Gracias por arruinar lo único que creía verdaderoen toda mi vida. –Abre la boca y apreta sus dientes fuertemente, sus cachetes se inflan con todo el aire que toma y me ve con una extraña mirada. Algo que no había visto en ella y creo que está demasiado enojada pero yo nunca había estado así de exaltado y tengo miedo de decir cualquier estupidez.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de tu papel de víctima, perdiste porque no tuviste el suficiente coraje para decirle lo que yo ahora te estoy diciendo. Ojalá ella te hubiera dicho que eres un bobo y que dañaste su amistad para que te dieras cuenta de una vez por todas que nunca va a suceder. Ojalá ella hubiera sido tan cruel como ahora lo estas siendo tu para que despertaras de una buena vez...No has echo una mierda por superarla porque solo te enfocas en que eres un perdedor y que nunca vas a tenerla –Nunca la había visto tan enojada, sus mejillas esta rojas y su voz esta en un nivel demasiado alto para su tierna voz normal. Sus palabras me están doliendo y es mas que obvio por que lo hacen. Nunca nadie me había gritado la verdad en la cara.

Es mi corazón, son mis sentimientos y tu no tienes el derecho de meterte en esto.

— Tienes razón…fui una tonta por creer que merecias mi amor. –Estoy tan enojado, tan frustado, tan extrañado. Meredy va a la puerta pisando fuerte, si no estuviera seguro que el marmol es fuerte creería que lo quebraría, toma el pomo de la puerta y se gira nuevamente para mirarme con una mirada dura y se muerde el labio para empezar a hablar — ¿Sabes? Hace una semana Juvia me pidio que le sacará una cita con el ginecologo, ella quiere asegurarse que su cuerpo se encuentre perfecto porque quieren tener un bebé…Tal vez si le haces de super niñero puedas ganarte el amor de Juvia y destruir la familia de tu hermano. Pasar de la ser un patetico en la friendzone al novio de mi mejor amiga. –Esto me hace enojar tanto, nunca le he dado permiso a Meredy de meterse con el tema más delicado de mi vida ni mucho menos que me trate de esta manera. ¡Se está burlando de mi! ¡Me esta insultando unicamente porque no quiero nada con ella!

— Pues entonces somos un par de patéticos porque yo te amo a ti como Juvia me ama a mí...No me interesa lo que vivimos o lo que tú sientas por mí, no quiero otro problema en mi vida. Entiende que no quiero entablar una relación amorosa que no sea con ella -Sus ojos se cristalizan y una lágrima sale para resbalarse por su mejilla, nunca la había visto llorar por algo que no fuera felicidad y me duele verla así, ella siempre fue la fuerte de nuestra amistad, la que me daba ánimos y no se rendía por nada. Odio ver esa expresión de dolor que intenta ocultar con todas sus fuerzas, odio lastimarla porque es una persona muy importante en mi vida pero quiero ser claro con ella o nunca me lo perdonare, no quiero estar cerca de ella sabiendo esto.

— ¿Crees que soy un problema?

— Sí y uno muy peligroso. Ahora no vayas a correr donde Juvia para decirle todo esto en venganza por rechazarte.

— Que poco me conoces –Se cruza de brazos y se limpia la mejilla por esas lágrimas que le siguieron a la primera. — Yo me voy de tu vida y nos volveremos desconocidos porque eso es lo que tú quieres, pero recuerda que cuando te vuelvas a sentir vacío y completamente sólo yo ya no estaré ahí. ¡Púdrete! – Tira la puerta y desaparece de mi vida como si fuera una simple ilusión, como si nunca antes hubiera estado, volvemos a ser los simples conocidos que alguna vez fuimos.

.

.

.

Estaba tan seguro de ese momento, le estaba haciendo un favor al decirle que no quería tener nada con ella, quería alejarla de mi sufrimiento, de eso que yo sentí con Juvia pero ahora no estoy seguro de lo que hice, no entiendo porque estoy esperando que me mande un mensaje, que me diga que lo siente y que se paso con lo que me dijo porque yo fui un completo imbecil y me lo merecia. Juvia y Gray no son más que sonrisas y besos y yo solo quiero que Meredy venga y me diga que todo va a estar bien, que va intentar ayudarme y hacerme olvidar a Juvia pero no va a pasar porque ya estaba cansada de mi papel de victima.

Necesito algo de comer porque siento un vacío en el estómago y debo llenarlo de cualquier forma, cuando entro en la cocina Gray y Juvia están haciendo la cena y trato de retroceder, lo que me faltaba para rematar la noche — Lyon, ¿No vas a salir con Meredy hoy? –Hoy es viernes, han pasado tres días de nuestra discusión y me duele todo mi cuerpo o no estoy seguro si es el pecho y ya perdí el conocimiento de mi anatomía.

— Estoy algo indispuesto, hoy no vamos a salir. –ella abre los ojos con sorpresa y deja el cucharon a un lado. Me ladea la cabeza y se toma el mentón. — ¿Tú y Meredy se pelearon?

— No, solo no quiero salir. –Los dos me ven con sonrisas burlonas y empiezan a intimidarme cuando se acercan a mí.

— Como si no te conociera, Lyon. Peleaste con ella. Meredy le ha contado a Juvia la cercanía que tiene contigo y sabemos que estás interesado en la pequeña hermanita de Jellal ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Alguna vez te lo imaginaste amor? –Juvia sonríe y mi corazón late con fuerza dentro de mi pecho por las palabras de Gray. — Meredy está enamorada de Lyon-san desde que era una niña pequeña y que gusto que Lyon-san le corresponda sus sentimientos.

— ¡Ella no me gusta, tontos! –Salgo corriendo de la cocina y de esa casa, mis mejillas están hirviendo y siento que no puedo respirar bien, me convenzo de que eso fue a causa de que Juvia me intimido con otra chica y agradezco que los tramites de su nueva casa estén casi completos porque no los aguanto más en la casa de mis padres. Tal vez yo también debería pensar en mudarme.

Salgo al frío invernal, hoy con Meredy íbamos a pasear por la ciudad a mirar las luces y decoraciones navideñas y también contar carros de un color, ella tiene el negro y yo el rojo, el perdedor tenía que comprarle un café al otro. Me siento en la banca de un parque totalmente derrotado, no entiendo porque soy un maldito polo opuesto para las mujeres, basta con ver que no tengo una buena relación con mi prima Ultear para saber que las chicas siempre se van a terminar alejando de mi.

Tal vez debería ser yo quien me disculpe, decirle que no puedo amarla pero quiero que siga a mi lado con nuestra amistad, no pensé que me hiciera tanta falta y dejará en mi alma este agujero tan enorme. Extraño su sonrisa, la forma en la que tomaba su vaso de café y le quedaban bigotes de leche con su primer sorbo, cuando me escribía que quería matar a su jefe pero que gracias a mis mensajes se le pasaban las ganas asesinas, cuando parpadeaba y sus inusuales enormes pestañas rosas hacían ese movimiento tan asombroso o tal vez ese olor a fresas delicioso de su perfume, también extraño la forma en la que preparaba esa deliciosa tarta de manzana o cuando su pancita dolía tanto en sus días que se acurrucaba en la cama como una pequeña niña indefensa y tenía que salir al rescate como su mejor amigo pasando vergüenzas en la farmacia para conseguirle algo. ¿Qué más de sus locuras? O la capacidad increíble que tiene de hacer amigos en cualquier lugar que pisa.

–¡Muérdago! –Un grupo de jóvenes gritan señalando a un pareja que se ha quedado bajo la planta y no puedo evitar recordar a una pelirosa gritona en la fiesta del matrimonio de mi hermano, quería asesinarla para que dejará de gritar de una buena vez.

Un recuerdo algo borroso llega a mi mente y no sé si es verdad lo que está en mi cabeza o solo lo estoy creando, pero nuestros labios se tocaron una vez, ya nos hemos besado antes.

— _¿No te parece que los muérdagos son mágicos?_

— _¿Mágicos? Creo que los odio gracias a ti, no dejabas de repetir muérdago en la fiesta de matrimonio de Gray y Juvia o tal vez te odie fue a ti –Sonrie y lleva la cucharada de helado a su boca. Sus ojos jade parecen brillar en ese momento y habla ensoñadoramente._

— _Los muérdagos son mágicos –Se acomoda en su silla y aleja mi helado para que ponga toda mi atención en ella. — Es una leyenda y viene del dios de la paz, Balder. Él fue herido en combate con una flecha de muérdago y su amada sufrió porque lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, los dioses que tuvieron piedad y conmovidos por sus lágrimas le dieron nuevamente la vida para que pudieran continuar eternamente con su amor, por esto en tributo de este gran acto y de los sentimientos que sentía por su amada, Balder mismo ordeno que cada pareja que pasará por debajo de un muérdago se deben besar para perpetuar su amor y para que vengan muchas cosas buenas a su vida._

— _Que bien, lástima que no tengo con quien besarme debajo del muérdago._

— _¿Olvidaste lo que paso esa noche?_

— _¿Cuál noche? ¿De qué hablas?_

— _No, de nada. Olvídalo. –Se calló y tomo otra cucharada de su helado para cambiar de tema. Sin tomare importancia acerque mi helado y me lo termine al lado de su silencio._

Fui un total tonto al no saber de qué estaba hablando en ese momento, ella me estaba contando eso con la única de intención de que yo le dijera que podía ser cierto. Por lo que nos pasó a nosotros, darle más esperanzas a ella si llegara a olvidar a Juvia.

Debo aceptarlo, extraño a Meredy y sus conversaciones, a toda ella. Tengo que ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón, decirle que quiero ser su amigo de nuevo y volver a hacer nuestras salidas el viernes.

No, no puedo decirle que esto ¿Cómo le voy a decir que me perdone después de lo grosero y tonto que me porte? ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan difíciles?

— _¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de tu papel de víctima, perdiste porque no tuviste el suficiente coraje para decirle lo que yo ahora te estoy diciendo_. –Puedo recordar aun sus palabras y ella tiene razón, perdí a Juvia por no ser capaz de decirle lo que sentía pero no estoy dispuesto a perder a Meredy por miedo a que no me perdone.

Miro mi reloj, debo darme prisa o no la encontrare en su trabajo, no estoy muy lejos y un taxi no es opción por el tráfico. Salgo corriendo y trato de pensar en palabras que lleguen a su corazón mientras el aire ya ha dejado de llegar a mis pulmones, estoy ansioso, emocionado y quiero verla. Hace tres días le rompí el corazón y solo espero que este bien.

A una cuadra de la casa de modas la veo sonriendo por medio del gran ventanal, es hermosa cuando sonríe no se porque nunca se lo dije, trae un paquete brillante en sus manos y me acerco más tratando de que me vea. De repente un hombre se acerca a ella y Meredy se aproxima tanto a él que me molesta la cercanía que hay entre los dos y la manera en la que se sonroja. ¿Este es el amor que dice que sentía por mi? No quiero que la toque, ¡Quítale las manos de encima imbecil! ¿Por qué la abraza y le da regalos? Estoy tan enojado que no entiendo porque estoy sintiendo esto, mis manos están tan apretadas que mis propias uñas me están haciendo daño pero eso es lo menos doloroso? El estrujón en mi corazón no se compara con ningún dolor en este mundo.

Salgo con mi dignidad, pues que se quede con ese imbécil. Camino para mi casa y mis pensamientos no son mas que una lluvia que parece tormenta. Esto no debería afectarme, ella solo es mi amiga, por el momento ex-amiga a la cual extraño y necesito mas que nunca. Me detengo en una esquina y tengo que morderme el labio para tragarme ese nudo en la garganta. Una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla y no entiendo la razón. No quiero aceptar que es porque ahora la veo mucho más lejos, porque a ella también la perdí.

Este dolor en mi pecho es peor al que sentí el día de la boda de Gray, estoy celoso, dolido y es duro saber que me ha remplazado en tres días. Camino para que nadie me vea así y finalmente dejo que las lagrimas salgan, aquellas que me aguante con Juvia pero que es imposible aguantarme con Meredy.

Con cada segundo que pasa me he dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Meredy y que no me había dado cuenta porque pensé que aún seguía enamorado de Juvia. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de Meredy? Cuando ella tuvo el valor suficiente de sacarme adelante y aguantar lo que sentía por mi, en un año aprendí a conocerla, a tener todos sus secretos. En un año se gano mi corazón y no me di cuenta cuando, como ni donde. Pero ya nada tiene sentido, Meredy me ha superado.

Introduzco la llave en la cerradura y la giro, Juvia y Gray están abrazados viendo televisión. Saludo sutilmente y Juvia se exalta y señala en una dirección. — Meredy te envió esto. –Veo nuestro tablero de la amistad y hay una nota adherida con un chinche negro, ese que ella evitaba porque decís que era de mala suerte. " _Haz lo que se te de la gana con él"_ No puedo evitar ver todas las fotos, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos vividos. Todo lo que siento por ella y fui tan estupido que no me di cuenta de todo esto.

— Meredy está rara, Juvia nunca se había metido en tu vida sentimental pero ella te pide encarecidamente que aclares tus sentimientos y logres la felicidad que ahora Juvia y Gray tienen, a Juvia le duele mucho ver a Meredy sufrir. -Hay veces en las que no entiendo ni una sola palabra de Juvia pero tomo el cuadro fuertemente y voy s alguna parte. — Yo también puedo darle un regalo a Meredy y no precisamente de los que se pueden envolver. –Juvia se queda quieta y yo salgo corriendo en dirección a su casa.

.

.

.

Me subo al techo de su casa y aunque casi resbalo y muero por la altura puedo lograr mi cometido. Me bajo y tomo todo el aire que puedo. Golpeo en su casa muy fuerte y en repetidas ocasiones y cuando ella sale a punto de empezarle a gritar al que esta haciendo eso en su puerta al momento de verme se queda congelada.

— ¿Que haces acá, Lyon? Pensé que todo entre nosotros había quedado claro. –Su pijama se le ve hermosa, fui un imbécil al no apreciar esa diosa que tenía en frente.

— Estos días sin ti fue un infierno. No entendía porque me estaba muriendo pero luego entendí que...— ¡Cállate! No quiero saber nada de lo que me tengas que decir. –La vi con intenciones de entrar a su casa y cerrarme la puerta pero en un acto de extrema valentía la abrazo y la halo hacia mí.

— ¡Suéltame! No quiero verte.

— Muérdago –ella abre sus ojos y levanta la ceja pensando que finalmente ya he enloquecido. Le señaló el techo de su puerta y se tapa la boca mientras deja que sus lágrimas salga con libertad. Hoy entendí que llorar es de humanos y que es la mejor manera de liberarnos.

— Se supone que deberíamos besarnos –Ella no dice nada y pienso que ya no me ama, que se interesó en ese hombre y que perdí mi oportunidad por estúpido.

— Cuando te fuiste entendí que no soportaría vivir sin ti, pude vivir un año sin Juvia pero tres días sin la peli rosa y sus charlas extrañas fue la muerte para mi. Me comporte como un idiota pero tenía miedo de que esto fuera mentira, de que volviera a fracasar en le amor y no supiera como reponerme de esto...Tú también me gustas Meredy y tal vez pueda funcionar si lo intentamos. Tenemos la bendición del muérdago. –Meredy rompe en llanto y tengo miedo. No aceptaría un no por respuesta porque no soy igual de fuerte a ella.

— Es por ese hombre. ¿No es así?

— ¿Qué hombre?

— Al que le sonreíste y le diste ese regalo sonriendo como si fuera el amor de tu vida.

— ¿Celoso?

— Sí y mucho, nadie te puede tocar ni besar aparte de mí

— Era mi santa secreto y yo era el suyo, no debes ponerte así por eso.

— Pue odio a ese tipo, Meredy...yo solo...Quiero otro beso Meredy, uno que sea consciente y pueda recordar a la perfección, otro debajo del muérdago.

— ¿Lo recordaste?

— Lo recordé –junto mis labios con los suyos y lo único que siento es una gran emoción en el pecho, se me hincha el corazón y se que todo tiene su tiempo, su espacio y aunque no puedo saber que nos esperará en el futuro estoy seguro que hoy he alcanzado la felicidad, eso que tanto busque y que no encontraba porque estaba ciego y empecinado y obsesionado con esa chica. Hoy puedo decir que he encontrado la felicidad con mi mejor amiga. Que la Navidad se puede disfrutar con las personas que tenemos a nuestro lado dejando la superficialidad y sonriendo para que al final del día nos duela la panza de tanto reírnos.

 _¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

 ** _Bueno hermosuras espero que les haya gustado, no es mi pareja pero con mucho gusto para ustedes. Si no me dejan reviews hay tabla, ¡los quiero demasiado!_**

 ** _PD: Chachos no anduvo por aquí (?)_**

 ** _PD de la PD: #SiNoLeDejanReviewsAWaterJuviaHayTabla #QueHashtagTanLargo (?) #SHOLO_**


End file.
